Sweet and Tender Hooligan ON HIATUS
by arr ayy
Summary: Spencer Reid had the perfect life. He had the perfect job, a great group of friends, and a girl that seemed just right for him. But what happens when a new girl comes into his life and gets his feelings completely twisted and leaves him confused?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their sanctuary. Some people go to church, others enjoy spending time in nature. Some people find solace in their local coffee shop. But nothing put Spencer Reid more at peace than a late-night visit to the local 24/7 diner down the road. It was his haven; the place where he felt safe.

For an insomniac like himself, the reliability of the diner was always so comforting. While the rest of the world slept, the diner was always there, like a good friend. For whatever reason, his mind would find clarity in the wee hours of the morning, while the sun still hid behind the horizon. When he was there, he would be the most productive. He thought better and simply felt better, which was why he was sitting in his favorite booth at that particular moment. Yet, the diner didn't seem to be able to bring him out of his melancholy state that night.

He sat hunched over the table, staring at nothing. Although, one look at him would give away the tone of the thoughts he seemed to be lost in. Half moons hung under his bloodshot eyes, his long curly hair was extremely disheveled, and his five o'clock shadow seemed to be stuck more at eight o'clock. The clothes that hung loosely on his thin frame were obviously dirty, as they were stained and wrinkled.

He didn't care about his appearance, though. The one thing he cared about was finding an answer to the question that seemed to ring repeatedly through his mind; How could he have let things get this far?

* * *

_A/N: So, here's a short prologue to a new story I'm kind of excited about. Naturally, it's about Spencer. Also, I know it says JJ as well, but you'll see what's going on once I post the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, because if it's not going to be well-received, then I might as well not continue it, ha. So lemme know! Loveeee, RA._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, the story's chapter are going to start off kind of short, and progressively get longer. Just an FYI. Sorry it took so long to get this first chapter out. Please lemme know what you think! 3 RA_

* * *

**Chapter One - Back to the Old House  
**

Like all good stories, it started at a party. Aaron Hotchner's return to the Behavioral Analysis Unit was very well-received. His team decided to throw a small party in his honor. They also hoped that it would bring up his spirits a little bit after his wife's untimely passing. That night, the room was filled with cheer, the holidays partially being the reason. Every single one of the nine people in the room had smiles on their faces.

The party was taking place at David Rossi's home in DC. His living room was elegantly decorated and large, leaving everybody with enough room. In one corner, little Jack, Hotch's five year-old son, was playing with Jennifer "JJ" Jereau's two year-old son Henry as their parents watched on. Hotch's usually melancholy face was painted with happiness, and JJ's bright, innocent face matched. In another corner, Derek Morgan spoke of Kurt Vonnegut with Emily Prentiss, his thousand-watt smile flashing every few seconds. Rossi was on the couch chatting with Penelope Garcia about random trivia.

One lone person stood by the large, open window that fed a small amount of light to the dimly-lit room. He was a tall, slender young man, no more than thirty years old, with hazel eyes and hair the color of milk chocolate. He stared out of the frosty window, taking in the peaceful night. Bright headlights came closer to the house, causing the young man to wince. He regained his sight just in time to find a figure walking up the path to the front door.

After a couple of seconds, the doorbell rang. Rossi stood up, excusing himself from his conversation with Garcia, and answered. Nothing could be made out, but a female voice could be heard whispering. Not even a minute later, Rossi re-entered the room with a beautiful young woman on his arm. No one seemed to notice her, so Rossi turned to the young man by the window first. "Reid! I'd like you to meet my daughter, Roxanna. Roxanna, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer, who normally didn't shake hands with people, couldn't refuse the girl's dainty hand in front of him. He took it and smiled as she shook his hand firmly. "Doctor? Interesting. I think I remember you from the stories dad's told me." Spencer was intrigued by her already. She had an English accent, but only on her "o's". He gave her a silent nod, his smile remaining on his lips as he took her in.

She stood at about five foot six in flats, and she had a thin frame, but wide hips. She was very proportioned, though. Out of her head grew dark, beach-waved hair that extended to the middle of her back, and her bangs were side-swept, showing off her sepia-colored eyes. "Roxanna, is that you?" Hotchner asked, finally noticing her presence.

"Aaron!" Hotch smiled as he traveled toward embrace was tight and loving, almost like a father would give his daughter. "I haven't seen you ages! You look well."

"You don't look too bad, yourself. How's your mother?"

Over the next half hour, everyone in the room quickly became acquainted with Roxanna Rossi. They learned that she grew up with her mother in Surrey, and she spent summers with David, that she went to college at Oxford and was the Valedictorian of her class. Spencer watched from afar as everyone gushed over her. JJ soon joined him in the corner. "Something about her just doesn't seem right."

Spencer didn't respond to her statement. He simply slid his right arm around JJ's waist. She wriggled herself into him, smiling. She and Spencer had been dating for about four months, since she and her ex-boyfriend Will had split up. Neither of them could be happier. JJ cocked her head to one side to further examine Roxanna from a distance. Spencer looked to JJ, then back at the group in front of them, finally ready to answer. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it." Spencer couldn't see what JJ saw, and he was thankful. A part of him secretly wanted to know more about her.

The night kept on, and within two hours, Spencer found himself by the window again. He could hear JJ playing with Henry and Jack. He could hear Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi discussing the case they'd just finshed. He could hear Morgan and Garcia's usual witty banter. The only voice missing was Roxanna's, but her footsteps could be heard approaching him. She then appeared by his side and sighed. "Back to the old house," she whispered loud enough for Spencer to hear. She rested her forehead on the cold window with a beautiful smile that lit up her face and forced Spencer to smile as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Again, sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been working a lot, but with the accident, I'll be updating more frequently in the next week or so :) Enjoyyy.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Unhappy Birthday  
**

The time for Hotch's birthday had rolled around. Morgan, who always loved a good party, insisted on having yet another one for him. Though this time, it would be held at a campground in DC. Roxanna was sitting on the couch in her dad's home, reading Pride and Prejudice, when the doorbell rang. She was confused as to who it could be, since her dad was gone already. Opening the door, she found Spencer; he was smiling weakly.

"Um, hi, Roxanna. I was wondering if you were coming with us tonight," he said, alternating between looking at her and looking at his feet.

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know I was invited..."

"Well, if you'd like, you can ride over with me," Spencer offered, fiddling with the bottom of his tie.

"Wouldn't JJ be a little upset about me riding with you?" Roxanna thought, opening the door a bit wider to let the cool air blow in.

He let out a small laugh. "Well, she and I have been taking a... small break. For about a month now," he informed her.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Spencer shook his head to let her know it was alright. "Well, okay then. Just let me grab some things."

Roxanna grab an overnight bag filled with a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, a pillow, and some small snacks for herself. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Spencer. In an hour, they'd made it to the campground where everyone else had already arrived. Morgan and Hotch were fixing the fire; Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia were gossiping over the s'mores they were making, and Rossi was setting up a fifth, large tent. He spotted his daughter almost immediately. "Roxanna! I was wondering when you'd get here. I thought Reid might have gotten lost on the way."

At the sound of Reid's name, JJ snapped her head to them, making her blond locks flow around her. "No, he did just fine." Roxanna couldn't help but notice the partially upset look on JJ's face. She thanked Spencer for the ride and made her way over to a chair by the fire where Morgan and Hotch had taken to playing Scrabble.

"Well hey there, Roxanna. Care to play?" he wondered, smiling his incredible smile.

Roxanna peeked at his letters as the fire warmed her. "Just one turn," she said as she took his letters and placed all seven of them on the board. She snickered and moved back to allow them to look at the board themselves.

Morgan gawked at it, wondering how he could have missed it. "How in the hell did you spell fellatio!?" Hotch snorted and couldn't stop himself from grinning at her.

She smirked. "I have incredible skills!" Roxanna beamed. Morgan laughed, and began putting the board away, deciding no one could top that. He walked towards the s'mores station, mumbling to himself. Roxanna watched him until her eyes found JJ and Spencer talking in hushed tones a little ways away. She frowned lightly before Hotch cleared his throat for her attention.

"I see you haven't grown out of your hooligan-esque ways," he stated, half-smiling at her.

"Hooligan-esque?" She laughed at the word. "Come on, Aaron. You know it's part of what makes me so adorable," she reminded him, smiling widely to let the small dimple on her left temple show.

He let out another small laugh and nodded. "I remember."

Roxanna gazed at his face, which she noticed seemed a little more despondent than it used to. "I'm sorry about your wife..."

Hotch turned his attention from the burning embers to her eyes. "It's alright. The team's been great with helping me through this, and... we were growing apart before anyway."

"But you still loved her," Roxanna whispered, looking down because she didn't want to see his expression.

"Yes." Hotch and Roxanna remained silent for a moment. "It's somewhat of an unhappier birthday without her around."

"I can imagine." Roxanna looked back up, and Hotch was once again staring at the flames in front of him.

She turned her attention to the spot she had previously seen Spencer and JJ in, but they were no longer there. The night went on; The group, sans Spencer and JJ, played more Scrabble, played cards, made more s'mores, and told stories. By the time the day broke, they were all snuggled inside their respective tents, passed out from the alcohol they'd all consumed. Not more than a few hours later, Hotch was woken up by the ringing of his cell phone. They'd received a new case.

"I'll drive myself back. You can ride in with the team," Roxanna told Rossi. He nodded and handed her the keys to his car before climbing into the SUV that Hotch owned. Roxanna waved sweetly to the team before they drove off. the last look she received was from Spencer; he looked guilty.


End file.
